The present invention is directed to a safety mechanism for an inertia firing pin for any caliber automatic weapon, for example a pistol such as the Colt Arm 45. In such pistols, the firing pin is maintained in a ready position, wherein the hammer end of the firing pin is exposed, by a spring which encompasses the pin in the pistol slide. The spring pressure prevents the cartridge end of the firing pin from protruding past the face of the pistol slide unless it is struck by the pistol hammer in normal fashion and/or the muzzle receives a sharp blow. The firing pin then moves forward in the slide to strike the cartridge and ignite the cartridge primer.
Automatic pistols of this kind are equipped with several safeties, all of which prevent movement of the pistol hammer. These safeties do not, however, secure the firing pin from moving forward to strike the cartridge if the pistol hammer is inadvertently operated and/or the pistol is inadvertently dropped on its muzzle. If the pistol is dropped on its muzzle, the inertial effect may allow the mass of the firing pin to overcome its retention spring, allowing the tip of the firing pin to contact the cartridge and cause ignition.
The present invention provides a safety mechanism for the firing pin which prevents movement of the firing pin even if the pistol is accidently dropped on its muzzle.